The Line
by QueenAllie
Summary: To walk a thin line is to risk falling.... D/H... you have been warned.
1. The Line Blurs

Harry paced the floor in Gryffindor Tower feeling to anxious to sleep for some reason. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked at it again. There was no one out in the castle except for the usual ghosts and Mrs. Norris.  
  
Suddenly a little dot appeared next to a wall on the lower floor and Harry looked closely at it. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry glared at the little dot and wondered what he was up to at this time of night. Recklessly hoping to catch Malfoy at something that would get him detention, Harry ran up the stairs to his dorm and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and the carefully crept out of the portrait hole, heading toward the Entrance Hall.  
  
Every once in a while he would stop and see where Malfoy was heading. When he was on the landing of the sixth floor he stopped and looked again. Malfoy had stopped at the fifth floor so Harry hurried down the next flight to try and catch him.  
  
He reached the last step and stopped seeing Malfoy standing near the bottom of the stairs, looking up them. Harry crept off the stairs and stood by the statue of Boris the Bewildered, hoping that now where ever Malfoy went he would be able to tail him.  
  
Instead, with one last glance up the stairs, Malfoy started to walk towards him. After Malfoy had passed, Harry stepped out from behind the statue and surprised not only Malfoy, but himself, by taking off his cloak and saying, "My, aren't we wandering around the castle at a late hour?"  
  
Malfoy spun around and glared at Harry.  
  
"And alone?" Harry asked. "Don't you think that's dangerous? Daddy would be none to pleased to hear about that."  
  
"And I expect you have a perfectly good reason to be out in the halls at night?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
They stared each other down for some time before Harry suddenly blurted out, "Why do you hate me?"  
  
Malfoy's face lacked an expression as he looked at Harry in shock. "Do I have to tell you the reason I hate you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry was stunned to not hear the usual hatred or contempt in the question, but he barreled on. "Why?" he asked again. "I never even did anything to you."  
  
"Never did anything?" Malfoy repeated, contempt beginning to creep back into his voice. "Who said you had to do anything-"  
  
"WHY?" Harry yelled, tired of Malfoy's evasion of the question. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to know, he just felt he deserved to.  
  
Something in Malfoy seemed to snap. "Because I'm not supposed to like you!" he shouted back.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw not only anger, but fear on Malfoy's face.  
  
Harry heard a meow behind him and both of the boy's heads snapped to Mrs. Norris who was sitting calmly by Boris and watching them.  
  
"Shit," Malfoy muttered and then surprised Harry by grabbing his nightshirt and dragging him down the corridor. His first reaction was to resist, Malfoy must be up to something, but when he stopped outside of a door Harry remembered where he was.  
  
"Moonsbane," Malfoy said and then pushed Harry through the now open door and snapped "Hide."  
  
Harry threw on his Cloak and headed for the corner while Malfoy began to turn on taps at random to fill the pool in the middle of the room. Harry's eyes widened and then shut in the space of half a second when he realized what Malfoy was about to do. He had them shut so tight that he began to see little white lights, and feel light headed. Finally the taps were turned off, but still Harry didn't open his eyes.  
  
However, when he heard a creak he opened his eyes and looked at the door that Malfoy had left partially open, and was only half way surprised to see Filch standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy drawled, glaring at Filch.  
  
"You're out of bed late," Filch said eyeing Malfoy, who sank slightly into the bubbles.  
  
"I have every right to be here," Malfoy snapped. "I am a prefect after all."  
  
Filch bristled and glared back at Malfoy. "Fine but if I catch you at anything it'll be detention for sure," he threatened and walked out, closing the door.  
  
"Git," Malfoy muttered and for once Harry found himself agreeing with Malfoy. Malfoy let out the water and Harry covered his face with his hands and faced the wall. At least this time he wasn't feeling dizzy.  
  
Malfoy stood dressed and looked around the bathroom. He hadn't noticed where Harry had gone to hide. "Potter?" asked questioningly, then mentally kicked himself for sounding even remotely concerned.   
  
Harry waited until Malfoy's back was turned before slipping off the cloak. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
Malfoy jumped slightly and spun around. The silence hung in the air as heavy as the perfume from the bubbles, which had made Harry slightly lightheaded. Finally Harry muttered, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Malfoy asked, surprised to hear Harry thanking him.   
  
"You could have left me in the hall for Filch to find me," Harry answered, not wanting to say anything about his Invisibility Cloak. "Why did you though?" He asked curiously.   
  
Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "I dunno," he said and then moved to put up the towel he used.  
  
Harry started to the door when he remembered he left his cloak on the floor. He turned around, only to find himself looking right at Malfoy, who had been following him to leave.  
  
Malfoy looked to be arguing with himself in his head, and before Harry could move, or even think about moving, Malfoy had muttered, "I'm sorry Harry," kissed him, and ran out the door.  
  
Harry's legs almost gave out from shock. Whatever he had expected from Malfoy, it definitely hadn't been that. Since his first day at Hogwarts Malfoy had hated him. Thinking back to what he said in the hall, Harry felt puzzle pieces come together in his mind. 'Because I'm not supposed to like you' he had shouted.  
  
Harry's legs did give out this time and as he sank to his knees his mind reeled. Draco hated him because he liked him! 


	2. The Line Dissolves

Draco leaned against the wall a few steps down from the door, silently yelling at himself for what he had done in the bathroom. Now, not only had he let down his defenses when he had yelled at Potter, he had as much as admitted the unforgivable. Oh his father would kill him if he ever found out. His own son hopelessly infatuated with Harry Potter.  
  
Draco laughed bitterly. The irony was too much not to. It crossed all lines of comprehension. Malfoy and Potter. Evil and Good. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Not to mention being the same gender. But no matter how hard he had fought it, how much he denied it, or how he tried to change it that's how it was. And that only made him hate Harry for it all the more. It was the reason he picked on Harry, and tormented him so much. He was suffering, why shouldn't Harry?  
  
With that thought Harry came out of the door and it closed behind him. Harry took no notice however, his eyes focused on Malfoy. Their eyes locked and Harry had never seen such fear and apprehension.   
  
"That was rude, you know," he said softly as he walked to the space of wall across from the door and leaned against it, looking at Malfoy.  
  
"What was?" Draco asked confused. He had just kissed Harry and this was his reaction?  
  
"Just running out like that after you kissed me," Harry plowed on recklessly, only half aware of what he was saying. "If you call that a kiss anyway."  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed. "Oh?" he asked. "And I suppose you've had better?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Harry said slightly giddy. He was talking to Malfoy about kissing like it was the weather. "Cho kisses better than you and she's in Ravenclaw." For some reason Harry wanted to get Malfoy upset, and it worked.  
  
"Oh really?" Malfoy asked in disbelief and before Harry could respond Malfoy was kissing him again, pressing him into the wall.  
  
Harry's mind emptied the instant Malfoy's lips touched his. He felt his body respond by slowly opening his mouth and allowing Malfoy's tongue in. Harry's giddiness spiked again and he felt very light headed once more.  
  
The kiss lasted some time before Draco stepped back trying to catch his breath. "Better than that?" he asked in doubt. Why Harry hadn't pushed him away was beyond him, but then Draco was beyond caring. Everything he had pent up inside him was clamoring to get out, and that kiss was a trickle compared to the flood he held at bay.  
  
Harry looked into the blue eyes of the boy who had made living at Hogwarts difficult at best, and every rude action done, or mean words said by Malfoy flashed through his mind. Almost drowning under the onslaught of emotions and memories, Harry threw himself at Malfoy, and all the anger he had ever felt transformed itself into passion.   
  
Draco now found himself pressed against the wall by Harry as they exchanged kisses full of emotions he had denied himself for years. The kisses ran together in such a rush, that Draco's thoughts became blurred and he couldn't tell the end of one from the beginning of another.  
  
Malfoy moaned slightly into the kiss and Harry stepped back, he hadn't meant to hurt him. Malfoy's arms refused to move from where he had wrapped them around Harry's back however, so he murmured, "Draco?" and Draco's eyes snapped open.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Harry had said his name. Not the last name he had always used when saying 'Shut up, Malfoy,' but his first name. It was all to much for him, on top of everything else that had happened and he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Moonsbane," he whispered, and then suddenly regretted it, as the door he was leaning against gave way under the combined weight of he and Harry.  
  
Harry could do nothing about it. With Draco's arms wrapped around him, he was going to be pulled forward. He stumbled forward through the door trying his best to stay on his feet. Draco was trying to stay upright too, and they might have managed it if Harry hadn't tripped on Draco's foot. His knee hit the ground hard, and he knew it would bruise, but his first reaction was to make sure Draco's head didn't hit the cement floor, a blow like that could kill a person.  
  
Draco heard Harry's knee hit the floor and he flinched, not only from the sound but also in preparation of his head hitting the floor. However, the hit never came as he felt Harry's hand come under his head and pull up. Draco's eyes opened and he found himself staring into the strikingly dark green eyes of Harry. His mouth opened to thank him, but before he could get a word out Harry descended on him, and their kisses began anew.   
  
Almost against his will, but Harry was sure some part of him wanted this, Harry felt his hand slide down Draco's back and then touch bare skin. Draco pulled himself up towards Harry and his hand began to creep up Draco's back. Harry felt Draco's hand begin it's journey up his back and he realized why Draco had responded the way he did. His flesh seemed on fire where ever Draco's fingers touched, and goose pimples broke out across his skin. All coherent thoughts escaped Harry's mind at that point.  
  
Draco's arms moved with little direction from him as they removed Harry's nightshirt. As his hands moved their way back down towards Harry's pants, Harry's knee gave out and Draco took this time to roll over as Harry removed his own shirt. Using a mix of his hands and legs Draco managed to get Harry's pants mostly off, his mouth never once leaving Harry's. Harry had been maneuvering Draco's pants out of the way as well and Draco helped them off the rest of the way.  
  
Once Harry's pants were out of the way he curled his leg up and ran hit along the inside of Draco's leg. He was pleased to feel Draco shudder in response. The kisses grew more frenzied, and to Harry's dismay Draco pulled out of a kiss. When the next kiss Draco placed was at the base of Harry's throat all thoughts of complaining evaporated. The next kiss was planted on his chest, and Harry arched his back slightly in response. The next thing he felt was Draco's hand sliding up his thigh at about the same time that Draco kissed his stomach, and a small groan escaped his lips before he bit his lower lip to keep from making anymore noise.   
  
At that sound Draco removed Harry's boxers, and then hastily removed his own before continuing to move his kisses southerly. 


	3. A New Line Forms

Fire raced through Harry's veins as he lay with his back to the cold floor, the smell of the bubbles from Draco's bath still filled the air. He could no longer contain himself and with as mall gasp he grabbed Draco's shoulders and pulled him up towards him. Their mouths found each other, and Harry felt Draco's leg curl around him. Careful not to break the kiss Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his legs possessively around Draco, one over, one under.   
  
Draco allowed himself to be moved and nearly gasped when Harry's legs tightened around him, they were pressed as close as humanly possible, but Draco's legs still tried to pull Harry tighter. Harry's arm wrapped Draco's waist as he felt Harry's hand begin to move it's way south along his stomach. Draco's hand followed suit along Harry's leg, but he nearly stopped as Harry's hand found its place. A feeling such as none other Draco had ever felt filled him, and there was nothing else in the universe, save for he and Harry.  
  
When Draco's hand reached its destination Harry shuddered. He was doing his best to not cry out but Draco wasn't making it very easy for him. His breath began to come in short gasps as the kisses intensified. The fire that had raced his veins before now consumed his whole body. Draco broke the kiss and pressed his face into Harry's shoulder, but Harry couldn't form a thought to even protest. The fire grew, and suddenly an explosion occurred at the end of every nerve in his body and Harry stiffened. He felt Draco do the same as his legs convulsed trying to pull Draco closer and a white light filled the outside of his vision.   
  
Draco's body stiffened, and to keep himself from crying out he bit into Harry's shoulder. Finally when the feeling of illation faded and his vision had returned Draco leaned against Harry's chest, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He seemed to have no energy left in him, as he held onto Harry tightly, trembling a bit. He felt Harry begin to lie back and he moved his legs so Harry could lie comfortably. He lay his head on Harry's shoulder as his breather began to grow more normal, and Draco drifted off to a shallow sleep with a true smile playing around his lips for the first time in years.   
  
Harry lay back staring at the ceiling in wonder, one leg still wrapped around one of Draco's, one hand on his back, the other laying in his soft blond hair. In the calm after the storm Harry could feel Draco's heart pounding somewhere near his rib cage. Or maybe that was his own, he couldn't tell. As he lay there his mind whirred with thoughts and a torrent of questions flooded Harry's mind that he had no answers for. The only thing he knew for certain was that everything he had ever felt for this pale boy he now held in his arms, the boy who now slept so softly on his shoulder, was turned upside down. Harry also knew they should go back to their rooms, as much as he didn't want to admit it.  
  
Draco stirred slightly as he heard his name called. There it was again. He pushed himself up and found himself staring into Harry's eyes once more.  
  
"We should go back to bed," Harry whispered, and as much as he didn't want to agree, agree he did, so he carefully untangled his limbs from Harry's and began to re-dress himself.   
  
When they were finally ready to leave, Harry looked at the map to be sure everyone else was where they should be. Even Mrs. Norris was in Filch's office now.   
  
The two stepped out from the bathroom and headed for the stairs. When they reached them they turned to each other and shared one last kiss, each knowing the charade of hating each other was going to begin tomorrow.  
  
As Harry walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower under his cloak, Harry began to grasp the immensity of the line he and Draco had crossed that night. And with a small smile Harry thought it couldn't have been better crossing that line, than it had been that night when he and Draco crossed it together. 


End file.
